elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verschiedene Arten des Glaubens
Verschiedene Arten des Glaubens oder Die Religionen des Kaiserreichs ist ein Buch in und . Namen Dragonborn: Die Religionen des Kaiserreichs Morrowind: Verschiedene Arten des Glaubens Fundorte Morrowind *3x in Ald'ruhn *2x in Balmora *1x in Caldera *2x in Dagon Fel *2x in Ebenherz *2x in Tel Vos *2x in Tel Fyr *14x in Vivec Dragonborn *Aschenbrachenzitadelle *Tel Mithryn Inhalt Verschiedene Arten des Glaubens von Bruder Mikhael Karkuxor von der kaiserlichen Militärakademie Dies ist mein Versuch, die Pantheons und die damit verbundenen Geister der vorherrschenden Kulturen von Tamriel aufzulisten. Diese Aufstellung ist bei weitem nicht vollständig (die kaiserliche Stadt Cyrodiil allein rühmt sich einer großen Menge Heiliger und heiliger Geister). Sie enthält lediglich die wichtigsten Geister, die von gebürtigen Mitgliedern der jeweiligen Kultur angebetet werden. Andere et'Ada, besonders Daedra, sind oft in vielen Kulturen bekannt. Spezielle Namen tauchen in dieser Liste aber nur auf, wenn sie eine besondere kulturelle Bedeutung haben. Wenn in der Aufstellung kein Hinweis auf die Götter der Argonier aus Schwarzmarsch auftaucht, so ist dies meiner Unfähigkeit zuzuschreiben, die obskuren und widersprüchlichen Berichte zu diesem Thema übereinzubringen. DIE ACHT PANTHEONS CYRODIIL: Akatosh, Dibella, Arkay, Zenithar, Mara, Stendarr, Kynareth, Julianos, Shezarr, Tiber Septim, Morihaus, Reman HIMMELSRAND: Alduin, Dibella, Orkey, Tsun, Mara, Stuhn, Kyne, Jhunal, Shor, Ysmir, Herma-Mora, Maloch ALTMER: Auri-El, Trinimac, Magnus, Syrabane, Y'ffre, Xarxes, Mara, Stendarr, Lorkhan, Phynaster BOSMER: Auri-El, Y'ffre, Arkay, Z'en, Xarxes, Baan Dar, Mara, Stendarr, Lorkhan, Herma-Mora, Jone, Jode DUNMER: Almalexia, Vivec, Sotha Sil, Boethiah, Mephala, Azura, Lorkhan, Nerevar, Molag Bal, Malacath, Sheogorath, Mehrunes Dagon YOKUDA: Satakal, Ruptga, Tu'whacca, Zeht, Morwha, Tava, Malooc, Diagna, Sep, HoonDing, Leki, Onsi BRETON: Akatosh, Magnus, Y'ffre, Dibella, Arkay, Zenithar, Mara, Stendarr, Kynareth, Julianos, Sheor, Phynaster ELSWEYR: Alkosh, Khenarthi, Riddle'Thar, ja-Kha'jay, Mara, S'rendarr, Lorkhaj, Rajhin, Baan Dar, Azurah, Sheggorath AUFZEICHNUNGEN ZU DEN GÖTTLICHEN GEISTERN DER PANTHEONS Akatosh (Drachengott der Zeit): Akatosh ist der Höchste der Neun Götter (der größte religiöse Kult in Cyrodiil und seinen Provinzen) und neben Lorkhan eine der zwei Gottheiten, die sich in jeder tamrielischen Religion finden. Er gilt allgemein als der erste während des Weltenbeginns entstandene Geist. Nach seiner Entstehung war der Prozess für andere Geister leichter und so bildeten sich die verschiedenen Pantheons der Welt. Er ist der höchste Gott des cyrodiilischen Kaiserreiches, für dessen Bewohner er Ausdauer, Unbesiegbarkeit und ewige Rechtmäßigkeit verkörpert. Alduin (Weltenfresser): Alduin ist die nordische Variante Akatoshs und ähnelt seinem Gegenstück bei den Neun Göttern nur oberflächlich. So entspringt zum Beispiel sein Spitzname Weltenfresser aus den Mythen, die ihn als den grausamen und verheerenden Feuersturm beschreiben, der die letzte Welt zerstörte, bevor die gegenwärtige erschaffen wurde. Die Nord sehen im Gott der Zeit deshalb sowohl den Schöpfer, als auch den Vorboten der Apokalypse. Er ist nicht das Oberhaupt des nordischen Pantheons (tatsächlich hat dieses Pantheon kein Oberhaupt, siehe Shor), wohl aber der tragende Gott - sei er auch noch so grauenvoll und angsteinflössend. Alkosh (Drachenkönig der Katzen): Anaquininische Gottheit der Pre-ri'Datta-Dynastie. Er ist eine Variante des altmerischen Auri-El und von daher ein Held der Akatosh-Kultur der frühesten Khajiit. Seine Anbetung wurde während der Einrichtung des Riddle-Thar beschlossen. Noch heute erfreut er sich in den Ödländern von Elsweyr großer Beliebtheit. Alkosh wird als furchtloser Drache beschrieben - eine Kreatur, die für die Khajiit 'nur eine wirklich große Katze' ist. In der Ära der Mythen überstand er ein frühes aldmerisches Progrom des Pelinal Weißplank. Almalexia (Mutter Morrowind): Die meisten Spuren Akatoshs verschwanden während des so genannten Exodus aus den alten Legenden der Chimer. Dies geschah vorrangig wegen seiner Verbindungen zu den Altmern und der Achtung, die er ihnen entgegenbrachte. Die meisten Aspekte Akatoshs, die den sterblichen Rassen so wichtig sind - Unsterblichkeit, Verwurzelung in der Geschichte und Abstammung - sind jedoch praktischerweise in Almalexia wieder in Erscheinung getreten. Sie ist das beliebteste Mitglied von Morrowinds göttlichem Tribunal. Arkay (Gott des Kreises aus Leben und Tod): Er ist Mitglied des Pantheons der Neun Götter und wird auch in anderen Gegenden geschätzt. Arkay kommt meistens in den Kulturen eine größere Bedeutung zu, in denen sein Vater Akatosh entweder weniger mit der Zeit in Verbindung gebracht wird oder seine Verbindung zur Zeit für den Laien nur schwer verständlich ist. Er ist der Gott der Begräbnisse und der Beisetzungsriten und wird manchmal mit den Jahreszeiten in Verbindung gebracht. Seine Priester sind unerschütterliche Gegner der Totenbeschwörung und der Untoten. Man sagt, dass Arkay nicht existierte, bevor die Götter unter Lorkhans Aufsicht (auf sein Drängen hin) getäuscht durch seine List die Welt erschufen. Aus diesem Grunde wird er manchmal auch der Gott der Sterblichen genannt. Auri-El (König der Aldmer): Auri-El ist der Akatosh der Elfen. Er ist die Seele von Anui-El, der wiederum die Seele von Anu dem Alles ist. Er ist das Oberhaupt der meisten aldmerischen Pantheons. Die meisten Altmer und Bosmer berufen sich auf direkte Abstammung von Auri-El. In seinem einzigen bekannten schwachen Moment erklärte er sich einverstanden, bei der Schaffung der Ebene der Sterblichen mitzuwirken, jene Tat, die die Elfen für immer von den Geisterwelten der Ewigkeit getrennt hat. Um seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen, führte er in der Ära der Mythen die ursprünglichen Aldmer gegen Lorkhans Armeen, bezwang den Tyrannen und gründete Altmora und Alt-Ehlnofey, die beiden ersten Königreiche der Altmer. Anschließend stieg er vor den Augen seiner Anhänger zum Himmel auf, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie sie der Ebene der Sterblichen entfliehen können. Azura (Göttin der Dämmerung und des Sonnenuntergangs): Azura war die Ahnin, die den Chimern die Mysterien erklärte, durch die es ihnen gelang, sich von den Altmern zu unterscheiden. Einige ihrer konventionelleren Lehren werden manchmal auch Boethiah zugeschrieben. In den Sagen wird Azura häufig mehr als kosmische Kraft der gesamten Rasse, denn als Ahn oder Gott beschrieben. Sie ist auch bekannt als das Abbild von Sotha Sil. In Elsweyr ist Azura eine beinahe eigenständige Wesenheit, ist aber noch immer mit den Ursprüngen der Khajiit altmerischer Abstammung verbunden. Baan Dar (Gott der Verbrecher): In den meisten Gegenden ist Baan Dar ein unbedeutender Geist - der Gott der Diebe und Bettler. In Elsweyr hingegen ist er von größerer Bedeutung und wird als der Ausgestoßene betrachtet. Dieser Aspekt Baan Dars verkörpert den 'Geistesblitz', oder verzweifelten Einfallsreichtum der leidenden Khajiit, dessen Pläne in letzter Minute ihren elfischen oder menschlichen Feinden in die Quere kommen. Boethiah (Prinz der Heimtücke): Boethiah ist der göttliche Urahn der Dunkelelfen, angekündigt vom Propheten Veloth. Durch seine Erleuchtungen lösten die späteren Chimer, das Gewandelte Volk, alle ihre Bindungen zu den Aldmern und schufen eine neue, auf daedrischen Prinzipien gründende Nation. Von der Philosophie über die Magie bis hin zur 'verantwortlichen' Architektur werden alle kulturellen 'Errungenschaften' der Dunkelelfen Boethiah zugeschrieben. Alte Gleichnisse der Veloth berichten durchweg, wie Boethiah alle möglichen Arten von Feinden besiegte - Geschichten aus der Gründerzeit der Chimer-Nation. Boethiah ist auch bekannt als das Abbild von Almalexia. Diagna (Orichalkischer Gott der schrägen Klinge): Altehrwürdiger Kult der Rothwardonen. Entstanden ist dieser Kult während des Massakers an den siebenundzwanzig Schlangenvölkern. Diagna war eine Verkörperung des HoonDing (dem yokudanischen Gott des freien Weges, siehe unten), die es schaffte, in eine permanente Gestalt überzugehen. Indem er dem yokudanischen Volk orichalkische Waffen brachte, verhalf er ihnen zum Sieg über die Linkshänder-Elfen. In Tamriel führte er eine verschworene Gruppe seiner Anhänger gegen die Orks von Orsinium, als diese den Höhepunkt ihrer Macht erreicht hatten, verschwand aber in der Zeit danach im Dunkel der Geschichte. Heute ist er kaum mehr als ein lokaler Geist in den Drachenschwanzbergen. Dibella (Göttin der Schönheit): Beliebtes Mitglied der Neun Götter. In Cyrodiil wird sie von fast einem Dutzend verschiedener Kulte verehrt. Manche davon widmen sich den Frauen, manche den Künstlern und der Ästhetik, andere wiederum den Liebeskünsten. Herma-Mora (Der Waldmensch): Ein antiker atmoranischer Dämon, der einst fast die Nord überzeugte, Aldmer zu werden. Die meisten ysgramorischen Mythen handeln davon, wie man sich der List des Herma-Mora entzieht. Er trägt auch den Namen Dämon des Wissens und wird, wenn auch nur über seine/n Bruder/Schwester Mephala, entfernt mit den Ursprüngen des Kults der Morag Tong (Waldlandgilde) in Verbindung gebracht. HoonDing (Der Gott des freien Weges): Yokudanischer Gott der Beharrlichkeit gegen die Ungläubigen. Der HoonDing hat sich immer wieder dann manifestiert, wenn die Rothwardonen ihrem Volk den Weg freimachen musste. In der tamrielischen Geschichte ist dies nur dreimal vorgekommen - zweimal in der ersten Ära, während der Ra-Gada-Invasion und einmal während des Tiber-Krieges. Man sagt, in seiner letzten Inkarnation war er entweder ein Schwert, eine Krone oder beides. Jhunal (Runengott): Der nordische Gott der abgeschotteten Orden. Nachdem er beim Rest des Pantheons in Ungnade gefallen war, wurde er zu Julianos von den Neun Göttern. In der modernen Mythologie Himmelsrands kommt er nicht vor. Jode (Gott des großen Mondes): Aldmerischer Gott des großen Mondes. Er ist auch bekannt als Masser oder Maras Träne. In der khajiitischen Religion verkörpert Jode lediglich einen Aspekt des Mondnetzes, auch ja-Kha'jay genannt. Jone (Gott des kleinen Mondes): Aldmerischer Gott des kleinen Mondes. Er ist auch bekannt als Secunda oder Stendarrs Kummer. In der khajiitischen Religion verkörpert Jone lediglich einen Aspekt des Mondnetzes, auch ja-Kha'jay genannt. Julianos (Gott der Weisheit und der Logik): Julianos ist der cyrodiilische Gott der Literatur, des Rechts, der Geschichte und des Widerspruchs. Er wird oft mit Jhunal, dem nordischen Vater der Sprache und der Mathematik in Verbindung gebracht. Von Tiber Septim gegründete und Julianos gewidmete Mönchskloster sind die Bewahrer der Schriften der Ahnen. Kyne (Kuss zum Schluss): Nordische Göttin des Sturms. Sie ist die Witwe von Shor und die Lieblingsgöttin der Krieger. Oft bezeichnet man sie auch als die Mutter der Männer. Ihre Töchter waren es, die den ersten Nord den Gebrauch der Thu'um, der Sturmstimme, beibrachten. Kynareth (Göttin der Luft): Kynareth ist Mitglied der Neun Götter und die stärkste der Himmelsgeister. In manchen Legenden ist sie die erste, die Lorkhans Plan zur Schaffung der Ebene der Sterblichen zustimmte, und den Platz dafür in der Leere schuf. Sie wird ebenfalls mit dem Regen in Verbindung gebracht, ein Phänomen, das es vor dem Verlöschen von Lorkhans göttlichem Funken nicht gegeben haben soll. Leki (Heilige des Geisterschwerts): Leki, die Göttertochter des Großen Vaters, ist die Göttin der falschen Schwertkämpfer. Die yokudanischen Na-Totambu trugen einst in der Ära der Mythen einen Kampf aus, um zu entscheiden, wer sie gegen die Linkshänder-Elfen führen sollte. Ihre Schwertkämpfer waren allerdings alle so kampferfahren, dass niemand unterlag. So führte Leki den Ephemeral Feint ein. Anschließend wurde ein Sieger festgestellt und der Krieg mit den Aldmern begann. Lorkhan (Verschollener Gott): Diese Schöpfer-Gottheit des Lugs und der Versuchung findet sich in jeder tamrielischen mythischen Tradition. Am bekanntesten ist er unter dem aldmerischen Namen Lorkhan oder auch die Schicksalstrommel. Auf irgendeine Weise überzeugte er die ursprünglichen Geister, die Erschaffung der Ebene der Sterblichen in die Wege zu leiten, wodurch er den bestehenden Zustand durcheinander brachte - ähnlich wie sein Vater Padomay, der am Weltenbeginn die Instabilität in das Universum brachte. Seit die Welt geschaffen wurde, ist Lorkhan - teilweise unfreiwillig - von seinem göttlichen Zentrum getrennt und durchstreift die Schöpfung der et'Ada. Er und sein Platz im metaphysischen Bauplan werden auf viele Arten interpretiert. In Morrowind wird ihm beispielsweise ein Bezug zu Psijics Bestreben nachgesagt, einem Prozess, durch den Sterblichen auferlegt wird, die Götter zu übertreffen, von denen sie geschaffen wurden. Für die Hochelfen verkörpert er die unheiligste aller höheren Mächte, da er es war, der sie für immer von der Ebene der Geister trennte. In den Legenden taucht er fast immer als Feind der Aldmer, und damit als Held der frühen Menschheit, auf. Lorkhaj (Tier des Mondes): Anaquininische Gottheit der Pre-ri'Datta-Dynastie, gleichzusetzen mit dem Verschollenen Gott Lorkhan. Magnus (Magus): Magnus, der Gott der Hexerei, beschloss im letzten Moment, an der Schöpfung der Welt nicht teilzuhaben - auch wenn es ihn viel kostete. Was von ihm übriggeblieben ist, fühlen und beherrschen die Sterblichen unter dem Namen Magie. Eine Sage behauptet gar, dass, obwohl die Idee von Lorkhan stammt, Magnus derjenige war, der die Pläne und Diagramme zur Schaffung der Ebene der Sterblichen erstellt hat. Manchmal wird er durch ein Astrolabium, ein Teleskop oder - häufiger - einen Stab dargestellt. Den cyrodiilischen Legenden zufolge kann er in die Körper mächtiger Magier fahren und ihnen seine Kraft zur Verfügung stellen. Er wird mit Zurin Arctus, dem König der Unterwelt, in Verbindung gebracht. Malacath (Gott der Flüche): Malacath besteht aus den wieder belebten Überresten von Trinimac. Er ist ein in gewisser Hinsicht schwacher, aber rachsüchtiger Daedra. Die Dunkelelfen behaupten, er sei identisch mit Malak, dem Gottkönig der Orks. Er prüft die Dunmer ständig auf körperliche Schwächen. Malooc (König der Horden): Ein göttlicher Feind des Ra Gada. In der ersten Ära führte er die Goblins gegen die Rothwardonen. Als die Armee des HoonDing seine Goblin-Horden besiegte, floh er gen Osten. Mauloch (Malacath): Ein Gott der Orks belästigte die Erben König Haralds für lange Zeit. Nach der Schlacht am Drachenwall, um 1Ä 660, flüchtete er in den Osten. Man sagt, dass seine Wut den Himmel mit schwefligem Hass erfüllte - das Jahr wurde später das 'Jahr des Winters im Sommer' genannt. Mara (Göttin der Liebe): Eine fast universelle Gottheit. Ursprünglich war sie eine Fruchtbarkeitsgöttin in der Ära der Mythen. In Himmelsrand ist Mara die Dienerin von Kyne. Im Kaiserreich verkörpert sie die Mutter-Göttin. Manchmal wird sie auch in Verbindung gebracht mit Nir in der 'Anuade', dem weiblichen Prinzip des Universums, das die Schöpfung geboren hat. Je nach Religion ist sie entweder mit Akatosh oder Lorkhan verheiratet - oder die Geliebte von beiden. Mehrunes Dagon (Gott der Zerstörung): Eine beliebte Daedra-Gottheit. Man verbindet ihn mit den Gefahren der Natur, wie Feuer, Erdbeben und Fluten. In manchen Kulturen ist Dagon allerdings lediglich ein Gott des Blutvergießens und des Verrats. In Morrowind ist Mehrunes Dagon von besonderer Wichtigkeit. Dort repräsentiert er die fast schon ungastliche Landschaft. Mephala (Androgyn): Mephala ist der Weber oder der Spinnengott. In Morrowind war er der Ahn, der die Chimer die Fähigkeiten lehrte, die sie brauchten, um ihren Gegnern zu entgehen oder sie heimlich zu töten. Feinde gab es zu jener Zeit reichlich, da die Chimer nur eine kleine Gruppe waren. Zusammen mit Boethiah hat Mephala das Clan-System geschaffen, das den Grundstein für die Fürstenhäuser bildet. Er schuf die Morag Tong. Mephala ist auch bekannt als das Abbild von Vivec. Molag Bal (Gott der Pläne, König der Notzucht): Ein wichtiger Daedra in Morrowind. Dort ist er grundsätzlich der Erzfeind von Boethiah, dem Prinzen der Heimtücke. Er ist die Hauptursache für die Probleme der Dunmer (und der vorangegangenen Chimer). In den Legenden versucht Molag Bal ständig, die Erblinien der Fürstenhäuser durcheinander zu bringen oder auf andere Art die dunmerische 'Reinheit' zu beflecken. Die Monster, von denen man sagt, sie lebten in Molag Amur, sollen das Ergebnis seiner Verführung Vivecs in der vorigen Ära sein. Morihaus (Erster Atem des Menschen): Antike Heldengottheit der Cyro-Nord. Die Legenden kennen ihn als den Eroberer der Zitadelle. Durch diese Tat in der Ära der Mythen erlangten die Menschen die Kontrolle über das Tal der Kernländer. Man verbindet ihn oft mit den nordischen Kräften der Thu'um - und deshalb auch mit Kynareth. Morwha (Göttin der Muttermilch): Yokudanische Fruchtbarkeitsgöttin. Sie ist eine elementare Gottheit des yokudanischen Pantheons und die Lieblingsfrau des Großen Vaters. In verschiedenen Gegenden Hammerfells, unter anderem in Stros M'kai, wird Morwha noch heute verehrt. Sie wird durchgängig als vierarmig beschrieben. So kann sie sich mehr Männer greifen. Nerevar (Götterschlächter): Der chimerische König des Resdayn, des goldenen Zeitalters des alten Veloth. Nerevar war der Vorbote der Dreifaltigkeit und wurde während der Schlacht am Roten Berg getötet. Für den Glauben der Dunmer ist er der wichtigste Gott. Ihm wird nachgesagt, Dumac, den letzten Zwergenkönig, getötet und sein Herz gegessen zu haben. Onsi (Knochenschaber): Angesehener Kriegergott des yokudanischen Ra Gada, der den Menschen beibrachte, aus ihren Messern Schwerter zu machen. Orkey (Alter Nörgler): Ein Lehngott der Nord, die wahrscheinlich während der aldmerischen Herrschaft über Atmora angefangen haben ihn anzubeten. Die Nord glauben, dass sie einst so lange lebten wie die Elfen - bis Orkey erschien. Durch heidnische Tricks überredete er sie zu einem Handel, der ihr Leben 'an die Zahl der Winter' band. Den Legenden zufolge hatten die Nord zu einer Zeit dank Orkeys gemeiner Magie nur eine Lebenserwartung von sechs Jahren. Daraufhin tauchte Shor auf, nahm auf ungeklärte Weise den Fluch von ihnen und belegte die nahen Orks mit dem Grossteil davon. Phynaster: Heldengott von der Insel Summerset, der den Altmern beibrachte, durch Verkürzung ihrer Schrittlänge ihr Leben um weitere hundert Jahre zu verlängern. Rajhin (Der Wanderer): Obergottheit der Khajiit, der in der Gegend der Schwarzen Kiergo in Senchal aufgewachsen ist. Er ist der berühmteste Dieb in der Geschichte von Elsweyr und soll der Kaiserin Kintyra im Schlaf eine Tätowierung von ihrem Nacken gestohlen haben. Reman (Der Cyrodiil): Als göttlicher Held des zweiten Kaiserreichs war Reman der größte Held der akavirischen Unruhen. Tatsächlich überzeugte er die Invasoren, ihm bei der Errichtung seines eigenen Reiches zu helfen und eroberte bis auf Morrowind ganz Tamriel. Reman führte das Ritual der Kaiserkrönung ein - inklusive dem Amulett der Könige, einem Seelenstein mit beträchtlichen Kräften. Die dunmerischen Morag Tong beendeten seine Dynastie am Ende der ersten Ära. Man nennt ihn auch den weltlichen Gott. Riddle'Thar (Tanz der Zwillingsmonde): Riddle'Thar, die Gottheit der kosmischen Ordnung der Khajiit wurde Elsweyr durch den Propheten Rid-Thar-ri'Datta, den Mane, offenbart. Riddle'Thar ist eigentlich mehr eine Sammlung von Lebensregeln als eine einzelne Erscheinung, doch einige seiner Verkörperungen erscheinen gerne als bescheidene Boten der Götter. Er ist auch bekannt als der Zuckergott. Ruptga (Großer Vater): Obergottheit des yokudanischen Pantheons. Ruptga, bekannter als Großer Vater, war der erste Gott, der herausfand, wie man den Hunger von Satakal überlebt. Nach ihm lernten auch die anderen Götter den 'Übergang', einen Prozess, durch den sie ihr Leben über die normale Zeit hinaus verlängern können. Der Große Vater hat auch die Sterne in den Himmel gehängt, um geringeren Geistern den Weg zu weisen. Als es aber zu viele Geister gab, um den Überblick zu behalten, schuf Ruptga sich einen Helfer aus der toten Hülle vergangener Welten. Dieser Helfer ist Sep (siehe unten), der später die Welt der Sterblichen schuf. Satakal (Die Haut der Welt): Der yokudanische Gott des Alles. Er ist eine Synthese der Eigenschaften von Anu und Padomay. Im Grunde genommen ähnelt Satakal dem nordischen Alduin, der eine Welt zerstörte, um die nächste zu schaffen. In der yokudanischen Mythologie tat (und tut) Satakal dies viele Male und rief so die Geburt von Geistern hervor, die diesen Übergang überleben konnten. Aus diesen Geistern ist schließlich das yokudanische Pantheon geworden. Satakal ist bei den Alik'r-Nomaden beliebt. Sheogorath (Der verrückte Gott): Angstvolle Ehrerbietung gegenüber Sheogorath ist in Tamriel weit verbreitet. Zeitgenössische Quellen deuten an, dass seine Wurzeln in den aldmerischen Schöpfungsgeschichten liegen. Darin heißt es, dass Sheogorath geboren wurde, als Lorkhans göttlicher Funken erlosch. In einem entscheidenden Mythos wird er als 'Sithis-förmiges Loch der Welt' bezeichnet. Sheor (Der Böse): In Breton gilt der Böse als Quelle aller Zwietracht. Es scheint, als sei er ursprünglich der Gott der Missernten gewesen. Die meisten modernen Theologen sind sich jedoch darin einig, dass es sich bei Sheor um eine dämonisierte Version des nordischen Shor handelt - geboren in den dunklen Jahren nach dem Fall von Saarthal. Sep (Die Schlange): Yokudanische Version des Lorkhan. Sep wurde geboren, als der Große Vater einen Helfer brauchte, um den Geistertausch wieder Herr zu werden. Sep hielt allerdings den Hunger von Satakal nicht aus und überredete deshalb einige andere Götter, ihm bei der Schaffung einer leichteren Alternative zum Übergang zu helfen. Wie wir alle wissen ist jene Alternative die Welt, wie wir sie heute kennen. Jene Geister, die Sep folgten, wurden in unserer Welt gefangen und mussten ihre Leben als Sterbliche beenden. Für seine Entgleisungen wird Sep vom Großen Vater bestraft. Sein Hunger lebt aber als Leere zwischen den Sternen weiter; ein Stück Nichts, das versucht, den Übergang der Sterblichen zu den Fernen Ufern zu stören. Shezarr (Gott der Menschen): Cyrodiilische Version von Lorkhan, dessen Wichtigkeit schwindet, sobald Akatosh in den Vordergrund der kaiserlichen (in Wirklichkeit alessianischen) Religion tritt. Shezarr war der Geist, der hinter jedem menschlichen Unternehmen steckte, vor allem wenn es gegen die aldmerischen Aggressoren ging. Manchmal bringt man ihn mit der Schaffung der cyrodiilischen Kampfmagier in Verbindung. Im heutigen Zeitalter der Toleranz ist Shezarr in Vergessenheit geraten. Shor (Gott der Unterwelt): Nordische Version des Lorkhan. Shor wechselte nach der Schöpfung der Menschen auf deren Seite. Fremdländische Götter (z. B. elfische) verschworen sich gegen ihn, besiegten ihn und verbannten ihn in die Unterwelt. Atmoranische Mythen beschreiben ihn als einen blutrünstigen König des Krieges, der die Nord wieder und wieder zum Sieg gegen ihre aldmerischen Unterdrücker führt. Vor seinem Untergang war Shor das Oberhaupt der Götter. Manchmal nennt man ihn auch den Gott der Kinder (siehe oben, Orkey). Sotha Sil (Mysterium von Morrowind): Der dunmerische Gott Sotha Sil ist das am wenigsten bekannte Mitglied des Tribunals. Man sagt, er würde von seiner verborgenen Uhrmacherwerkstatt aus die Welt neu gestalten. Stendarr (Gott der Flüche): Stendarr ist einer der Neun Götter und hat sich von seinen nordischen Ursprüngen her in einen Gott des Mitgefühls, oder auch - gelegentlich - der gerechten Herrschaft entwickelt. Es heißt, er habe in seinen späteren Jahren Tiber Septim begleitet. In den frühen altmerischen Legenden ist Stendarr der Apologet der Menschheit. Stuhn (Gott der Erpressung): Nordischer Vorgänger von Stendarr und Bruder von Tsun. Stuhn war ein Kriegergott, der als Shors Schildknappe gegen das aldmerische Pantheon kämpfte. Er hat den Menschen die Vorteile von Kriegsgefangenen klargemacht und ihnen gezeigt, wie man sie in seine Gewalt bringt. Syrabane (Gott der Hexer): Syrabane ist ein aldmerischer Gott der Magie. Er stand Bendu Olo beim Sturz der Krecken bei. Durch besonnenen Einsatz seines magischen Ringes hat Syrabane viele von der Geißel der Thrassianischen Pest befreit. Aufgrund seiner Beliebtheit bei den jüngeren Mitgliedern der Magiergilde nennt man ihn auch den Gott der Lehrlinge. Tava (Vogelgöttin): Yokudanische Göttin der Luft. Tava ist berühmt dafür, dass sie die Yokudaner nach der Zerstörung ihres Heimatlandes zur Insel Herne führte. Seitdem ist sie in die Mythologie von Kynareth integriert. Unter Seeleuten in Hammerfell ist sie immer noch sehr beliebt - ihre Altäre finden sich in den meisten Hafenstädten. Tiber Septim (Talos, der Drachengeborene): Als Erbe des Throns der entzweiten Könige ist Tiber Septim der wichtigste Heldengott der Menschheit. Er hat mit der Eroberung ganz Tamriels die dritte Ära (und das dritte Kaiserreich) eingeläutet. Man nennt ihn auch Ysmir, den Drachen des Nordens. Trinimac: Starker Gott der frühen Aldmer, der mancherorts beliebter ist als Auri-El. Er war ein Kriegergott der ursprünglichen Elfenstämme und führte ihre Armeen gegen die Menschen. Es heißt, Boethiah habe Trinimacs Form angenommen (in manchen Geschichten soll er Trinimac sogar gegessen haben) und auf diese Art viele Aldmer dazu gebracht, ihm zuzuhören. So brachte er sie dazu, Chimer zu werden. Danach verschwand Trinimac aus der mythischen Welt, um später als der fürchterliche Malacath wiederzukehren (Die altmerische Propaganda sieht die Ursache dafür im schädlichen Einfluss der Dunmer). Tsun: Toter nordischer Gott der Prüfungen des Schicksals. Er starb, als er Shor vor ausländischen Göttern verteidigte. Tu'whacca (Der raffinierte Gott): Yokudanischer Gott der Seelen. Vor der Erschaffung der Welt war Tu'whacca der Gott der Gleichgültigkeit. Nachdem der Große Vater den Übergang geschaffen hatte, fand Tu'whacca eine neue Aufgabe - er wurde zum Bewahrer der Fernen Ufer und hilft bis heute den Rothwardonen, ihren Weg in das Leben nach dem Tod zu finden. In den weltoffeneren Gegenden Hammerfells wird sein Kult manchmal mit Arkay in Verbindung gebracht. Vivec (Meister von Morrowind): Kriegerischer Götterpoet der Dunmer. Vivec ist der unsichtbare Hüter des heiligen Landes und immer auf der Hut vor den dunklen Göttern des Vulkans. Er hat die Dunmer schon oft vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet. Gegen 2Ä 572 zeigte er ihnen, wie sie einen Tag lang Wasser atmen können, so dass er Morrowind überfluten und die akavirischen Invasoren töten konnte. Xarxes: Xarxes ist der Gott der Vorfahren und des verborgenen Wissens. Er hat als Schreiber von Auri-El angefangen und seit dem Beginn der Zeit sämtliche kleinen und großen aldmerischen Leistungen aufgezeichnet. Seine Frau Oghma hat Vivec aus seinen Lieblingsmomenten der Geschichte geschaffen. Y'ffre (Gott des Waldes): Der wichtigste Gott des bosmerischen Pantheons. Während Auri-El der König der Götter ist, sehen die Bosmer in Y'ffre den Geist des 'Jetzt'. Den Waldelfen zufolge herrschte nach der Schaffung der Ebene der Sterblichen überall Chaos. Die ersten Sterblichen verwandelten sich zurück in Pflanzen und Tiere. Da verwandelte sich Y'ffre in den ersten der Ehlnofey, oder Erdknochen. Nachdem die Naturgesetze festgelegt waren, hatten die Sterblichen wenigstens einen Eindruck von Vertrautheit mit der neuen Welt, weil sie diese verstanden. Weil er die ersten Bosmer unterrichtete, wird er auch der Geschichtenerzähler genannt. Manche Bosmer verfügen noch immer über das Wissen aus der Zeit des Chaos und können dieses sehr effektiv einsetzen (Wilde Jagd). Ysmir (Drache des Nordens): Die nordische Form von Talos. Er widerstand der Kraft der Stimmen der Graubärte lange genug, um ihre Prophezeiungen zu hören. Später konnten ihn viele Nord nicht anschauen, ohne einen Drachen zu sehen. Z'en (Gott der Mühe): Bosmerischer Gott des gerechten Lohns. Studien weisen auf Wurzeln in der argonischen und der akavirischen Mythologie hin. Vielleicht wurde Z'en von kothringischen Seeleuten in Valenwald eingeführt. Obwohl er oberflächlich betrachtet ein Gott der Landwirtschaft ist, zeigt Z'en sich manchmal auch als Erscheinung einer höheren kosmischen Ordnung. Sein Kult verschwand kurz nach der knhatenischen Grippe. Zeht (Gott der Höfe): Der yokudanische Gott der Landwirtschaft. Nach der Erschaffung der Welt leugnete er die Autorität seines Vaters. Deshalb hat der Große Vater die Feldarbeit auch zu so einem harten Geschäft gemacht. Zenithar (Gott der Arbeit und des Handels, Handelsgott): Zenithar ist Mitglied der Neun Götter und verständlicherweise mit Z'en verbunden. Im Kaiserreich ist er hingegen ein weitaus kultivierterer Gott der Kaufleute und der mittleren Adelsschicht. Seine Anhänger behaupten, er sei trotz seines mysteriösen Ursprungs der Gott, der immer gewinnt. es:De las diversas fes del Imperio en:Varieties of Faith in the Empire pl:Różne Wyznania... ru:Разновидности веры в Империи Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Dragonborn: Bücher